Paradigm
'Paradigm' D. O. B: '''29th February 1984 '''Gender: Complicated Marital Status: '''Complicated '''Last Known Location: '''New York '''Occupation: '''Sex Slave '''Power: Biokenetic Metamorphosis 'Personality' Paradigm is a complex individual to describe, for whilst the mind behind the various forms is largely the same, and thus so is the core persona, the chemical and hormonal changes inherent is shifting ones DNA pattern cause each of the form to have their own quirks that makes each form superficially different. However it is also this that makes Paradigm such a complex individual. The mind inside Paradigm's various forms is a brilliant, but broken one with the persona of Jess, which has been forced into dominance, lost completely in the mire of Stockholm Syndrome. She endures humiliations and tortures all in the name of pleasing her Master and the rewards that brings. Her fractured mind believes his is the right to use her as he sees fit and her place is to obey uncomplaining, if he says she did wrong, she did wrong and needs correcting. Since coming into her Master’s possession Paradigm has not been allowed to hold a form other than Jess making it impossible to tell if the damage to Paradigm’s mind is complete across all shem’s forms, or if the trauma has given shem a genuine case of Split Personality Disorder, and with Jess content to remain with her Master and obey his wishes, it will likely be sometime before there is the remotest chance that this discovery can be made. 'History' 'Family Relations:' *Rosalina (Rose) Holst-Torres - Mother *Desmond Holst - Father 'Significant People:' *Hoang Dac Kien - "Nhulan's Father" *Jeremy Jenkins - Master 'Story so Far:' Born as Evan Holst, the being that would become Paradigm seemed to be a normal child until three weeks before his Thirteenth birthday when he woke up with the form that would later become Jessica and having a period. Understandably (s)he freaked out, unsure of what was happening, and hid from his parents. (S)He was soon discovered however and his mother reaction was not what was expected. She was surprised yes, but being a telepath she could tell that this young girl stood before her was in fact the child she had birthed. So instead of freaking out she was in fact remarkably understanding and once the period ended however Paradigm's form returned to its original genetic configuration, but this proved to be the catalyst for a journey of self discovery. Paradigm threw himself into the study of biology and later genetics when it became apparent to him that he was altering his genetic configuration to achieve the changes in his body. This eventually led Paradigm to New York University where as his original persona he achieved a degree in that field. As more configurations were discovered Paradigm began to notice that each form that emerged had a slightly different personality, and the realisation that each of the forms were an equal genetic part of him, to this end Paradigm stopped referring it himself by a specific gender adopting the adjective “shem” instead, and abandoned shem’s birth name taking the name of Paradigm to describe shemself as a whole. During shem's university years and for a few years afterwards shem worked at building full and convincing histories for each of the various forms shem could take, sitting GED's in multiple states as each one of them to give them each an education history as a starting block. Shem has through years of diligent work managed to build each form such a convincing identity that the all have their own apartments, social security numbers and medical records. In the case of Nhulan shem even managed pull off a multi-national fraud to acquire a Vietnamese passport and green card, and organising a realistic rap sheet for a youthful Curtis. It was only after letters from the IRS about overdue taxes for shem's various forms that the idea of Paradigm Recruitment came about, the company was founded two years ago with money earned from spread betting on the stock market under the Dean Hollings identity. The company then over a period of months employed the other forms, giving them incomes and reducing the amount of tax that the identity of Dean has to pay whilst heightening rather reducing Paradigms earning in the slightest. It is a near flawless tax dodge, for who would suspect the five employees of the company are the same person? When riots struck New York Paradigm Recruitment won a lucrative contract to provide manpower for the cleanup operation. Shem worked flat out at a manic pace to meet the demand but succeeded in meeting the terms of the contract. Happy Paradigm donned the persona of Jess and went out to party, and it was that night that she was abducted by the man that would become her Master. Tortured, abused and humiliated Paradigm was forced to settle in the form of Jess and over time hopelessness gave way to Stockholm Syndrome and she now allows herself to used as a sex slave by her Master, accepting his tortures as lessons she needs to earn for wrongdoings. 'The Faces of Paradigm' Shown below are the various faces of Paradigm Banner_12aParadigm_Dean.jpg Banner_12bParadigm_Curtis.jpg Banner 12cParadigm Jess.jpg Banner_12dParadigm_Evan.jpg Banner_12eParadigm_Nhulan.jpg Banner_12fParadigm_Cole.jpg 'Tracker Link' Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)